A Summer To Remember
by wisegirl1333
Summary: Percy and Annabeth's summer at Camp Half-Blood. Not sure where I'm going with this, but there will be Percabeth!
1. Savannah

**Hey guys! I'm starting a new story! Hope you like it! I'm ot particularly sure where I'm going with this story, but there will be percabeth!**

"Seaweed Brain! I'm so glad you're here!" I cried as I ran up to Percy. It had been a whole nine months since I'd seen him last.

"Hey, Wise-Girl!" Percy put his bags down to give me a friendly hug.

I held him there for longer than necessary.

"Annabeth?"

"Oh, sorry! I've just missed you," I let him go and we walked to his cabin.

"You wouldn't believe what I've gone through."

"What have you gone through?"

"Average teenage girls get on my nerves. The whole school year, I heard who was dating who, who liked who, and who was wearing what. It was horrible."

He put his suitcase on his bed and laughed.

"Teenage guys are the same. Except it's who's the hottest girl and what not."

I raised my eyebrow. "And are there any girls at your school that you happen to like?"

Percy thought for a moment. "No not really."

I laughed.

"Hey, Chiron needs us to meet him in the Big House, by the way," I told him.

"Then let's go," Percy said.

He held the door open for me as I walked out.

We found Chiron immediately and he said that he had big news.

"We have a new camper. I've been keeping her in here until you two got here. And she was claimed a few minutes ago."

I leaned forward. "Who's child is she?"

"Athena."

"I have a new sister?" I nearly cried.

"I'll go get her."

Chiron came back with a girl with blonde hair in pig-tails and gray eyes. She looked about my age, but I could tell she was scared.

"I'm Annabeth," I said as I stuck out my hand.

She looked at me and then slowly stuck her hand out as well. "Savannah."

She had a strong southern accent.

"This is Percy," I said.

"Hi," Percy said.

"Annabeth and Percy are going to show you around camp." Chiron told her.

She followed us out of the Big House.

"So where are you from?" I asked her.

"Georgia," she stated.

"How old are you?" Percy asked.

"Seventeen." I was right. She was our age. "Who are you?" she asked Percy.

"I'm a son of Poseidon," he replied.

"Are we supposed to like him?" she asked me.

"Huh?"

"In school, we learn about the Greek gods and goddesses. So I know that Athena and Poseidon don't get along well," Savannah explained.

"Well," I said looking at Percy. "Our parents don't approve, but we've learned to deal with it."

Savannah smiled. "Y'all are like my friend and her boyfriend back home. Their parents don't like them going out, but they do anyway."

Percy nearly tripped. My steps faltered.

"What's wrong?" Savannah asked.

"We're just friends," I explained. Savannah raised an eyebrow.

"Are y'all sure?"

"Positively," I said.

"That's the horse stables," Percy tried to change the subject.

"Horses?" Savannah's eyes grew big.

"Well, not exactly. Some are pegasi," Percy said.

"I love horses," she told us.

We continued to show her around the camp until we got to the Athena cabin.

"This is where we live," I told her.

She walked in and walked around. She stopped at the bookshelves.

"I love readin'," she said.

Then she stopped suddenly.

"Where do I sleep?" she asked.

I looked around. The only bunk left was above mine.

"Over here," I showed it to her.

"I think I'm going to like it here," she said.

Percy went to retrieve her bags from Chiron.

I watched as Savannah unpacked. She had a thousand pairs of jean shorts and short-shorts. She brought a bunch of plain t-shirts in assorted colors and a few school t-shirts. She had a pair of cowboy boots, two pairs of tennis shoes and flip-flops. She had a brush, a bunch of hair ties, a couple of books, a toiletry bag, and a sketch book and colored pencils and pens.

She also had some CDs and an Ipod.

"Is something wrong?" she asked me.

"Of course not. I'm just interested. You're the first child of Athena in four years."

"I am?"

"Yeah. So our siblings are going to love you."

The dinner bell rang.

"Time for dinner."

We walked to the cafeteria and she watched as I gave a portion of my meal to my mother. She did the same and followed me to our table.

They all smiled as she sat.

She seemed shy at first, but she soon warmed up to us.

I was beginning to really like her accent. Everything she said was so funny.

"I've always wanted a big family." she said suddenly.

"Well," Malcolm said. "You do now."


	2. Stuck Like Glue

**hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in two days, but I hope this chapter makes up for it! It's based on a song? Can you guess what it is? (:**

I really liked having Savannah as my sister, but there was only one thing that got completely on my nerves.

Her love for country music.

I thought daughters of Athena were supposed to be wise!

Savannah would have her ear phones in her ears and she would hum and tap along to country music while she read and drew. It got on everybody's nerves.

I was in the sword arena by myself. I made sure no one was around to listen to me and I began to sing a song that Savannah had recently said was her favorite. It was now in my head.

"There you go pulling me right back in, right back in, right back in. And I know I'm never letting this go. I'm stuck on you. Whoa oh whoa oh, stuck like glue. You and me baby, we're stuck like glue."

I was interrupted by the sound of someone knocking something over.

I dropped my sword in shock and turned to who the culprit was.

"Sorry," Percy said.

"Gods, Seaweed Brain! You scared me to death," I said.

"Nice singing," he said.

I tried to fight the blush. "Yeah, well, if the camp hears anything, you're gonna be a Seaweed Pile."

"I won't tell," he replied.

"Have you seen Savannah?" I asked him.

"No, but I hear Chiron has a surprise for us after dinner," Percy informed me.

"Interesting."

Sure enough, Chiron did have a surprise for us. Capture the flag.

Percy was on my team as usual. But, unlike usual, Savannah was on my team too.

Percy, Savannah and I went to take our spots back in the woods.

"What does Chiron mean by 'try not to kill someone'?" Savannah asked.

Percy and I shared a look.

"He's only kidding," I lied.

"Oh!" she said.

We continued deep into the forest when I thought I heard a twig snap. I quickly grabbed Percy by the collar and he grabbed Savannah's arm. I swiftly grabbed my hat and put it on my head, turning us all invisible. We all froze and Percy quietly removed my hand from the top of his shirt to his hand. He intertwined our fingers and I'm glad we were invisible and Savannah couldn't see us, but really, it was just easier to hold our hands that way. We waited for a good ten minutes before I nudged Percy slightly to move forward. We cautiously and carefully made our way to flat land.

I took off my cap and we could see each other again.

"That's awesome!" Savannah whispered.

I smiled at her.

"The stream is only around the corner. We can use Percy's water powers to get through it," I told her.

"Cool!"

We started walking again and I spotted something red in one of the trees above the stream.

I nudged Percy and pointed up. He smiled and nodded toward me.

I nodded back and took my position. Savannah watched and did the same. Percy made the water into a latter-type thing. He went to stand on it, but our hands were still connected. We flushed and let go and I avoided eye contact with Savannah. Then, he stood in and the water began to rise. He grabbed the flag and made his way down.

We high-fived and Savannah quietly clapped. Percy stuck the flag in Savannah's bag and we started to walk swiftly through the forest.

After walking for about 10 minutes, we were attacked.

We drew our swords and Savannah's eyes widened.

Campers started to thrash their swords at her and she barely fought. I ran in front of her and plopped my cap on her head.

"Run!" I told her. I'm not sure if she made it out safely, because I was too busy fighting my fellow campers.

When most of them were down, Percy and I must have had the same thought, because we both looked at each other and fled.

We ran as fast as we could and we made it out into the open, just in time to see Savannah taking off my hat and cheering and dancing with our team.

Percy and I yelled our heads off and we ran to her.

I hugged her and Percy clapped her on the shoulder.

"Great job for a first game!"

She thanked him and she was flushed pink from the attention and excitement.

At our special dinner, Savannah stood to make a small speech.

"I just want to thank Percy and Annabeth!" she said. I smiled at her. "If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have made it back alive!"

Percy caught my eye from across the table and smiled at me. I smiled back and then looked down as my cheeks warmed slightly.

I lifted my glass and looked at Savannah.

"Here's to an awesome new camper. And sister."

"To Savannah!"

We all clinked our glasses and Savannah laughed.

"You guys are the best!"

The next day, I was helping the younger campers with their art projects and so was Percy.

They were all admiring us talking about how great we were in the game the previous night.

I was getting nervous because they were working with glue and I knew that glue could get extremely sticky.

"Look! It's sparkly!" Lydia said.

"Uh-huh," I said, "Try not to make a mess!"

"Sure," she replied.

I looked across the room at Percy. He was trying to help a little guy with the glitter.

"I spilled it!" he cried. I think the little guy's name was Ethan.

"It's okay. We'll clean it up later," Percy told him.

"But, I needed it!" Ethan said.

Ethan looked close to tears.

Percy bit his lip. "Why don't you use a different one? Like orange or green?"

Ethan hung his head.

"Why don't you go get me the red glitter?" Percy asked him.

Ethan ran off to find the red glitter and Percy crouched down on the ground to gather up the blue glitter in a pile. He shoveled it back into the container and left it on the table.

Ethan ran back, "I found it!"

"Thanks."

"Blue glitter!" Ethan's face brightened and Percy smiled.

Percy glanced at me and saw me looking. Percy smiled at me and I laughed.

It was going great until the last five minutes when someone decided to knock over a couple of containers of glue.

I dismissed them early and Percy and I had to clean it up.

"Well, we're in a sticky situation aren't we?"

I scoffed at his lame joke and continued to clean up.

The next thing I knew, I was taking a glitter shower. I turned to Percy.

He was blowing glitter at me.

"It matches your shirt."

"Seaweed Brain!"

"What?" Percy asked innocently.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"This!" I took a container of blue-green glitter and dumped it on his head.

"Matches your eyes."

He rolled his eyes and continued to clean up.

When we were finally done, Percy held up his hand. "We're done!"

I slapped his hand and we left it there. It was as if time stopped. Then we were brought back down to earth and we tried to pull our hands apart.

"Uh-oh."

You have _got_ to be kidding me.

"That's not good," Percy said.

We had to walk out of the art room (Still glittery, might I add) to go find someone to help us. We walked to the Big House and found Grover.

"Hey guys," he saw us and our hands. "Holy cow."

He was staring at our hands, and the glitter, but mostly the hands.

"Fix it!" I held them up.

He laughed. "Nice you guys."

He went to find Chiron to help us. I glanced at Percy and he was trying not to laugh.

"What?" I asked him. He removed a glitter from my cheek.

"I'm stuck on you, whoa-oh, whoa-oh. Stuck like glue. You and me baby we're stuck like glue."

I rolled my eyes at him, but I couldn't help but smile.

"Very funny."

**If you said "Stuck Like Glue" by Sugarland, you're right! If you haven't heard that song, get on youtube right now and listen to it!**


	3. Smile

**Hey guys! It's been way too long since I've last posted and I'm so very sorry! Hope you like this chapter!**

The next day, I walked (glue-free might I add) to the Pegasus stables to find Savannah.

I opened the door the door slowly to hear Savannah singing.

"You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed, sing like a bird, dizzy in my head, spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night. You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breath, shine like gold, buzz like a bee. Just the thought of you can drive me wild. Oh, you make me smile."

I smiled at her. Clearly, she thought no one was around. I knocked on the door and she jumped five feet in the air.

She quickly pulled out her Ipod and blushed.

"Hey, Annabeth. Did you need something?"

"Just looking for you. When is Percy going to teach us how to fly a pegasus?" I asked her.

She looked at her watch. "Now."

I rolled my eyes. "Stupid Seaweed Brain. He's probably still asleep. I didn't see him at breakfast."

We both walked to his cabin. Savannah lifted her hand to knock on the door, but I just walked right in.

Sure enough, Seaweed Brain was still asleep.

I brought a finger to my lips to tell Savannah to be quiet. She nodded in response.

I walked over to his bunk and crouched down beside his bed. I whispered in his ear, "Wakey, wacky, Seaweed Brain."

He mumbled something and turned over.

"Fine," I stood up. "You leave me no choice."

I grabbed the cup of water from his beside table and dumped it on his head.

He shot up and fell out of the bed.

"Ow!" he cried.

I shrugged.

"You didn't meet us at the stables." I told him.

He was rubbing his forehead and glared at me.

"I'll be out in a second."

Savannah and I waited out on the porch.

He came out and we walked over to the stables.

Savannah got up on a pegasus easily, but I was having trouble. It was highly embarrassing.

Percy saw me struggle.

"Having trouble Wise-Girl?" he asked.

"Nope, not at all," I said.

I tried once more and I swear, the pegasus laughed at me.

"Let me help," Percy walked over to me and put his hands on my waist. He easily lifted me up onto the creature's back. I wobbled for a moment and her grabbed my hand.

"Easy does it," Percy said.

I finally got steady and I smiled at him in triumph. He smiled back. Then he blushed and look over at Blackjack.

"Shut up," he said to it.

I wasn't exactly sure what the horse told him, but whatever it was, it must have embarrassed him.

Percy made sure I was fine and then he went over to Blackjack and hopped on him. He kicked the horse when he thought I wasn't looking. Blackjack wined and tried to knock Percy off of him. Percy fell and I swear, Blackjack was smiling.

Percy got back on and then looked at us.

"Excuse him," Percy said. He rolled his eyes. I think they were still communicating.

The pegasi trotted out of the stables. They all took off into the air and I nearly freaked from being so high in the air. I'm not exactly sure what happened, but next thing I knew, I was on the ground.

I clutched my head.

I heard Percy's voice over me.

"Annabeth?"

I moaned in response. "It hurts."

I felt his hands on me. "I know."

He lifted me up and carried me to Chiron.

I kept my eyes closed, but I heard everything.

"What happened?"

"She fell off of the pegasus and she landed on her head." Percy explained.

Percy laid me down carefully and then Chiron put something in my mouth.

"This may knock her out for awhile."

Then, I blacked out.

I awoke with a throbbing pain in my head.

"Ouch," I muttered softly.

Then, suddenly, someone was standing over me.

"Annabeth?" Percy said.

"Hmm?" I said.

He placed his hand on my head. "That's a big bruise."

I rolled my eyes at him and looked at his face. He suddenly looked like he couldn't breathe.

"Seaweed Brain?" It was barely a whisper.

He let out a breath. "Sorry. I kind of forgot how to breath. You're alive."

"Kinda."

"Chiron said you hit your head pretty hard. He said it'd be a miracle for you to live." Percy said.

"Wow."

"Yeah. You scared me, Annabeth," Percy said.

"I'm sorry." I noticed the bruise on his forehead too.

I slowly lifted my hand to touch it. He winced, but held my hand there.

"Does that hurt?" I asked.

"Not really."

"Well, like our strands of gray hair, we now have matching bruises."

Percy laughed.

"You know what, Wise-Girl?" he said.

"What, Seaweed-Brain?"

Just then, Savannah walked by singing the same song she was singing in the stables.

Percy watched her and then smiled at me.

"Well, that falling out of bed part was right."

"What?"

"Annabeth, Annabeth."

"Seaweed Brain, Seaweed Brain. Spit it out!"

"You make me smile."

I sat up and pressed my lips to his bruise.

"Yeah. Sometimes you make me do that, too."

**Please Review! Remember I don't own anything ;)**


	4. Dreaming Love

**Hey guys! here's another chapter! sorry it's kinda no that good, but I'll try to make the next one better! I don't own PJO! Or these songs! **

I found Savannah in her bunk absentmindedly drawing in her notebook and listening to her Ipod.

"Whatcha doin?" I asked her.

She glanced up and blushed. She covered her drawing with her arm and took out her ear-phones.

"Nothing."

"Right."

She closed her notebook and jumped from the bed.

"What are we doing today?" she asked.

"Percy and I thought you'd just like to relax today. So we decided to give you the day off so we could just hang out and get to know each other better."

"Ok."

"Yeah. Let's go. Percy wants us to meet him at the beach."

Five minutes later we were sitting in the sand, waiting for Seaweed Brain.

I leaned back and closed my eyes, letting the sun shine down on me.

"So why do you call Percy 'Seaweed Brain'?" Savannah asked.

I opened my eyes. "Why don't I call him Seaweed Brain?"

We looked at each other and busted out laughing.

We were practically rolling in the sand when Percy showed up.

"Are you two okay?" he asked.

"Of course, Seaweed Brain," I said. Then, Savannah and I burst into more giggles.

Percy looked at us like we were crazy. Then he sat down beside me.

Savannah and I wouldn't stop laughing. It was uncontrollable. We just couldn't stop!

Then, before I knew it, I was soaked.

"What the freak?" Savannah cried.

I could only look at my dripping wet self in shock.

"SEAWEED BRAIN!" I practically yelled. Okay, I did yell.

"Yes, Wise-Girl?" Percy blinked up at me in innocence.

"Dry me!"

"Nah."

"Perseus Jackson…" I warned.

"Oooh! First and last name usage. I like it."

"Percy!"

"What?"

I raised my eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"I'm sorry," I said in a calmer voice. "Now please dry me."

"Sure," Percy said. He grabbed my hand and I was instantly dry.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." his hand stayed there a split second longer than it should have.

"Um, hello? Girl still wet over here."

"Oh. Sorry!" Percy reached over and grabbed Savannah's arm and dried her.

"Thanks."

We sat there for awhile in comfortable silence. Savannah left, claiming she wanted to go talk to some other girls. Then, Percy stood up.

"Did you hear?" he asked.

"What?" I asked.

"There's going to be a campfire tonight. The Apollo cabin are planning it all out." he told me. "It's going to be in honor of Savannah."

I smiled. "That's nice."

I didn't realize that Percy had pulled me up, too and that we were walking down the beach.

"I'm glad they're really accepting her. She's so much unlike a regular child of Athena."

"I think I like that about her," Percy said. I tripped over a rock and fell forward. Percy caught me before I hit another rock. "Walk much, Wise-Girl?"

"Haha. Very funny. Now, what do you like about Savannah?" I asked.

Percy shrugged. "I don't like her, like her. But, I like that's she's an individual. She's a daughter of Athena for sure, but I think she's really got her own personality."

I had never heard Seaweed Brain say something so profound.

It caused me to nearly trip again, but I balanced myself.

"I think you're right."

Percy stopped. "Woah. Back up. What did you just say?"

"I said that you're right." I rolled my eyes.

"Annabeth? You okay? You sure you're not sick or anything?" he asked. He put his hand to my forehead, but I slapped it away.

"I'm not sick. Now quit that," I said.

"Then, I'm not sure I heard you right? Please repeat that."

"I said that you're right!"

He began to clap. "Never knew this day would come, did you Wise-Girl?"

I punched him lightly in the arm. "Oh, shut up. But you are. She's different. And I think that's why everyone likes her."

Later that evening, they did have a campfire just for Savannah. I could tell Savannah was surprised by the way she blushed and looked nervous.

The Apollo kids did the usual camp songs, but then they decided to change it up a little.

Suzie, a daughter of Apollo, picked up a guitar and began to strum it.

"Love," she sang. "Love, love, love."

Then, Savannah joined in. "It's not like I've never been hurt."

"I can't count the times I've been wrong."

"I know how it feels to be broken." Savannah had an amazing voice.

"I haven't found the one that's perfect."

"God knows I've been so close."

"And that's what keeps me hoping."

Then they sang together, "I don't know how to hold back, I don't know how to slow down, I don't need doubt to come and bring me down. Say I'm just a fool for always falling, always falling."

"Say my heart won't last if it keeps falling, always falling," Savannah was owning it. Everybody was smiling and clapping along. "Yeah, yeah. If love's a drug, I need it. Just like a rush gotta feel it. Never want to stop believing. Long as I'm alive, I'm dreaming love, love, love."

"So I close my eyes and jump in, before I measure the fall. Can't get enough of that feeling," Suzie picked right back up again.

"And I still want the fairy tale ending, I'll never settle for less, what good is living with regrets?" Savannah sang.

Then they picked back up on the chorus again, this time all together.

"I don't know how to hold back, I don't know how to slow down, I don;t need doubt to come and bring me, bring me down." Suzie sang.

"Say I'm just a fool for always falling, always falling. Say my heart won't last if it keeps falling, always falling. Yeah!"

"If love's a drug I need it, just like a rush. Never want to stop believing, long as I'm alive I'm dreaming," Suzie sang.

"Love, love love," Savannah finished. We all clapped and they stood up and bowed and they hugged each other.

She came to sit by me again.

"What's that song called?" I asked her.

" 'Dreaming Love'," she said.

I couldn't stop the slight flush of my cheeks. I glanced over at Percy and he was doing the same. Savannah had this dreamy look in her eyes.

I nudged Percy. "So, are you dreaming love, Savannah?"

She jumped slightly. "No. Course not."

"Right."

Savannah decided to change the subject. "So, Percy. Any one you dreaming about?"

She glanced at me.

"What?" I asked her.

Percy blushed.

"Right," Savannah turned away with a satisfied smile.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Nothing."

I looked at Percy. "I don't get it."

He laughed lightly. "It's okay, Annabeth. You don't have to get it."

I sat there.

"Say I'm just a fool for always falling." Percy stated.

"Huh?"

He smiled at me and got up and walked away.

"I still don't get it."

**Did you like it? Please review! **

**Oh, P.S. please check out my friend's tay-tay22's stories!**


	5. Chicken and Biscuits

**Hey guys, it's been way too long since I've last updated! I'll try to be quicker next time! I've been super busy. So here's the drill, I don't own PJO or this next song... Enjoy (:**

I was sitting on the Athena porch, reading. Savannah was dancing while listening to her Ipod right in front of our cabin. She was wearing cowboy boots, cut-off jeans and a baseball cap.

She was in the middle of belting out another song. Then she stopped and took out her ear-phones.

"Hey Annabeth?" she said.

I glanced up. "Yeah?"

"Do y'all ever have fried chicken and biscuits for dinner?" she asked.

"Um," I said. "Not really."

She frowned. "We'll need to change that."

"We do," I said.

She put her earphones back in and began to dance again.

I went back to my reading, but was distracted by the sound of a creaking rocking chair. I looked to my side to see Percy.

"Hey Annabeth," he said.

"Hi, Percy. What brings you here?" I asked.

"Nothing much. I was bored."

We sat there for a minute longer before Percy decided to interrupt my reading again.

"I think somebody likes country girls," he said.

"Excuse me?"

Percy smiled at me. "Look over there."

I followed his eyes to the Apollo porch.

"I only see Tyler," I said.

"Uh-huh. Watch Tyler."

I watched Tyler from under my lashes. He had a notebook with him and he seemed to be writing song lyrics. I saw nothing unusual until he tried to secretly look at Savannah. Then he did it again. And again. And again.

I cracked a smile.

"Dude's falling hard," Percy said.

"Yep. I don't even think she knows he exists," I said.

"Poor guy."

I glanced at Percy. "Sounds like you feel his pain."

Percy shrugged, but he couldn't hide the blush forming on his cheeks. I was going to question it when Savannah decided to yelp.

"My Ipod died!" she nearly screamed.

Thank-you, mom!

"Oh, how unfortunate," I said with fake sympathy.

"So, that means I have nothing to listen to. What am I going to do?" Savannah's life-line was her Ipod and a book.

"Are you sure you're a daughter of Athena? I'm starting to think you're Apollo's child," I told her.

She smiled. "Maybe mom made me a little different than all of y'all. She made me more like my dad. He loves music."

"I guess she did," I replied.

All three of us went into the Athena cabin.

"What's this?" Savannah said. She picked up a slip of paper with her name on it.

She stuck it in her pocket and continued to look for her Ipod charger.

When she found it and her Ipod was charging, we left the cabin.

Then her phone started ring. REALLY?

She sang along then she looked at the screen. Her face lit up and she answered it immediately.

"Hello?" she said.

"You did what!" her voice sounded happy then she cleared her throat, "I mean, you did what?"

A smile spread across her face.

"Oh, no. I feel so sorry for you. You two were like perfect for each other."

"Who's she talking to?" Percy asked.

"No clue."

Then she said, "Yeah, you can call me back anytime you want to talk. Okay, see you in August."

Then I swear, I've never seen someone's face fill with such happiness. "I miss you too. Bye."

She hung up and closed her eyes and held her phone close to her heart. Then, remembering we were there, she opened her eyes.

"I'll be in the bathroom." She printed across the grass and went around to the side of the bath house. I told Percy to wait there and I followed her.

I got there in time to see her slide down the side of the wall and close her eyes and sigh "Yes!" She had this huge smile on her face and she looked like she could scream with joy.

I ran back to Percy.

"What was she doing?" he asked.

"I'm not sure exactly," I told him.

"Shh! She's coming back!" Percy said. "So, I think I'll help my mom in her bakery after school and stuff."

"Hey guys!" Savannah said. "I'm back. So what are y'all talking about?"

"Percy's mom just opened up her own bakery," I informed Savannah.

"Cool!" Savannah seemed overly happy.

We walked into the Big House and Savannah made a beeline for the computer. She opened up Youtube and typed something into the search engine.

"Oh I love this song!" she said.

The dinner bell rang and she frowned.

We left the Big House and went to the cafeteria. We were walking by the Apollo table when we overheard a conversation.

"She's pretty as a field of daisies. She's sweeter than a watermelon wine," Tyler was saying.

"Dude, you don't even drink wine!"

"Whatever. So anyway, way hotter than the Alabama asphalt," Tyler continued.

"You've never been to Alabama," his friend, Keith, said.

"Dude, shut up!" Tyler said.

"Hey I know that song!" Savannah stopped by their table.

Tyler froze. "You do?"

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites," Savannah said.

"My favorite line is when he says 'she can rock them high shoes, but she'd rather wear cowboy boots, out off jeans and a baseball hat, city girls can't do it like that'."

"I like that too!" Savannah said.

Tyler beamed.

"Hey Savannah, not to be rude, but we really need to get a move on, or we'll miss dinner," I said.

"Oh right. Well, I'll see you later. Hey, this is embarrassing but I don't know your name," Savannah said.

"Tyler."

"Cool! See you Tyler."

We walked off to get our food. A slip of paper fell from Savannah's pocket. I picked it up and read the words.

"Chicken and Biscuits" is what it read.

"Hey Savannah!" I called. "You dropped this."

"Thanks," she said.

"Hey what was that song called?" I asked her.

"Chicken and Biscuits by Colt Ford," she said.

"Oh," I replied.

Hmm...


	6. If I Die Young

**Hey guys, Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! But, hopefully, this chapter makes up for it! I don't own PJO or this song!**

"Order! Order!" I cried from standing on the highest table in the front of the cafeteria reserved specially for any gods/goddesses visiting the camp. Hopefully, I wouldn't get into much trouble for doing so.

It was breakfast the next morning and I had an important message for the campers from Chiron.

Only Problem:

THEY WOULDN'T SHUT UP!

"SHUT IT!"

All heads swiveled to look at me. I blushed slightly but continued on.

"Thank you."

One random guy, Wesley perhaps?, raised his hand.

"What?" I asked him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

A couple of people started to crack up.

I rolled my eyes.

"I have an announcement. Now if you're all done laughing, I'd like to tell you all." I glared at the laughing people who instantly became quiet.

"Chiron wanted me to tell you that he has a couple of old friends coming here. He met them while pretending to be teachers in various parts of the United States. Chiron wants you all to be on your best behavior" - glares at Hermes cabin - "and not to cause any trouble" -glances at Ares table- "and to try not to blow anything up." -Hephaestus- "He'll be here tomorrow. So the cabin leaders will be in charge of each individual cabin until tomorrow morning. There will be a mandatory meeting after breakfast with the heads of cabins. Classes will be cancelled in order for preparation for their visit. Thank-you!"

Percy was immediately at my side to help me down. I just planned on a simple offering me his hand so I could step down carefully, but no. Percy had to put his hands on my waist and lift me down. He had set me on the ground when he tripped, which made both of us fall down. Me on top of him.

"Smooth," I said into his ear.

"Smoothness is my specialty," he said back.

I rolled off of him and helped him stand back up.

The Aphrodite cabin awed. I rolled my eyes and Percy glared.

"I'll see you at the meeting," I said to him quietly.

"See you," Percy said.

We parted ways and I made my way back to my table. For some reason, the guys were the only ones there.

"Hey guys," I said.

They all went quiet.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We need to talk to you."

"Shoot."

"The girls seem to be a little," Nathaniel looked around, "love-struck."

I nearly burst into giggles.

"And that's bad why?" I asked.

"Mom would obviously not approve," they all said.

"Guys, I may not be Mom, but I do know that she's not going to blast the girls because they have tiny little crushes that won't hurt a thing. They'll get over them."

They looked pointedly at me.

"What?" I said.

"Forget it," Michael said. "I guess you're right."

"Thanks. Now, I have a meeting to attend," I said as I pushed away from the table.

I walked around the tables and told the cabin leaders they had ten minutes. I walked past Percy and tapped him on the shoulder.

He followed me into the Big House and took a seat.

"So what's going on?" Percy asked.

"You have some serious work to do since you're the only one in your cabin. Chiron wants the place in tip-top shape."

"I'll manage," Percy said.

"Of course you will," I said as the people came in.

"Hey guys! Take a seat," I told them.

They all sat and looked at me expectedly.

"Okay so as you guys know, Chiron's bringing a couple of his friends up here. Three actually. They were his students. We have to act like mortals. They can't know anything about our world. They think this is like a fantasy camp. They think that we're assigned a 'parent' and we learn about them for the summer. They think it's interesting, so they're coming up to see and spend some time with Chiron. They're just out of high school. We need the camp looking perfect and we have to act like perfect little angels. I need you all to make sure the cabins are perfectly clean and each cabin will be assigned a different job." I reached over and grabbed some sheets of paper, 11 to be exact. I read off what each cabin had to do. "Percy, you'll be in charge of the beach and the lake since you're so good with the water and all that. Stacy, you and the Aphrodite cabin need to make sure the camp looks nice. No love traps!" Stacy pouted. I rolled my eyes. "Demeter cabin do you think you could plant some flowers and things?" Katie nodded her head. "And I know what the Athena cabin needs to do. Thanks for helping guys! Chiron would be proud! Now get to work!"

They all jumped up and left. Percy lingered for a moment longer.

I gathered my things and Percy walked out with me, holding the door open.

"Ladies first."

"What a gentlemen."

Percy smiled. "I can be sometimes."

"We need to get going," I told him. "We all have a lot of work to do."

Percy waved good-bye and trudged off to his cabin.

I followed suit.

When I turned the corner, I saw Katie give Travis a quick kiss on the cheek. I stopped dead in my tracks. What in the world?

Then I smiled. They were nice together.

I walked back to the Athena cabin and walked in to a mess.

"What happened?" I cried.

All eyes turned towards me.

"The Hermes cabin happened."

There was crumpled up pieces of paper everywhere, rose petals strewn this way and that, and various pink and white flowers were covering everything.

"What the heck?"

I picked up a piece of paper and unfolded it. I read what it said. My eyes grew big. Then I picked up another and another and another. They all said the same thing.

"Hallie?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"I think these are for you."

She reached down and unfolded another paper ball and read the message. Her jaw dropped. Every one grabbed the paper and read the messages.

Hallie slowly walked towards the cabin door and opened it. She walked out onto the porch and we all watched from the window.

There, standing outside our cabin was Darwin, son of Demeter, holding a bouquet of red roses.

Hallie ran off the porch and into Darwin's arms. Darwin, surprised, fell backwards. A shower of rose petals fell around them.

Hallie laughed and kissed him.

The boys were thoroughly disgusted. The girls were enchanted. I couldn't help but smile.

"That is just about the sweetest thing ever." Savannah said.

"So I guess it wasn't the Hermes cabin after all."

I laughed. "Yeah it was. Now let's clean this up."

I took a trash bag and began cleaning up the flowers. Everyone helped and soon we could see the floor. Hallie kept a few of the crumpled up papers and we began making beds and straightening book shelves. Leah washed the windows and David mopped the floors. I went around every bunk, making sure everyone's computers were neatly put under the mattresses so the Hermes cabin wouldn't steal them. I straightened the pictures on the walls and dusted. I was a tad OCD.

When the cabin shined, I made everyone else go to the library and clean that while I went to check on everyone else.

I went into the Poseidon cabin to find that it was spotless, too. I guess one person in the cabin, it doesn't get too messy.

I finally found Percy at the beach, playing the water. I watched for a moment as he made the water rise and fall and create objects. It was really interesting. I quietly made my way near the water and sat down in the sand. I watched him. I watched him make an owl and that's when I made a sound.

"That's amazing."

He jumped and the object instantly fell back into the water.

"Annabeth," he said. "what are you doing here?"

"I came to check on the campers. What are you doing? The beach and the water looks good. Have you done the lake?"

"I've done the lake. I was just taking a break," he said.

"Well, that was really nice what you were doing. That owl was really cool. Beautiful even."

"Yeah, it reminded me of you," Percy said.

I blushed slightly.

I was about to say something when I heard someone calling my name.

"Annabeth! Annabeth!"

Savannah came running down the beach.

She stopped when she saw us. "Oh. Did I ruin a moment?"

"Um," I glanced at Percy and his eyes were wide and he was looking pointedly at Savannah. "What's wrong?"

"It's Grover."

I glanced over at Percy and I didn't even have to suggest it when we both got up and began running.

"He's at the Big House!" Savannah called after us.

Percy burst through the door. Apollo kids were surrounding Grover. Percy sucked in a breath.

"What happened?" I asked.

Jessica, a daughter of Apollo, answered. "He was attacked by a monster."

"Is he going to be okay?" Percy asked her.

"He'll be fine. He's unconscious, but hopefully he'll wake up," she said. "I'll leave you three in her alone."

She slipped out of the room and we were left in silence.

It was hard to explain how Percy looked. He didn't look like he'd cry or anything, but as if he felt Grover's pain, which he did.

"I never wanted either of you to go through something like that," Percy said finally.

"What?" I looked up at him.

"That's one of my biggest hopes is that you or Grover won't ever be hurt like you've been in the past."

He was referring to the war for me. I knew he was.

"You can't say that we won't Percy," I said lightly.

"I know. But, at least I could try to stop it. I'd take a bullet for you Annabeth. For both of you." He was so serious. I knew he meant it.

"Percy, I don't mean to be rude, but I can take care of myself," I informed him.

He smiled a sad smile at me. "I know. And that's what scares me, Annabeth."

"Why?"

"Because you don't know how I would live my life if you weren't in it."

We stood there for a few moments.

Percy grabbed my hand. I squeezed.

"Grover is going to be fine, Percy. He's Grover. He'll find some way to live through all of this," I said.

We walked out of the room and Jessica went back in to keep watch over Grover.

"How can you be sure, Annabeth?"

Then, I did something without entirely thinking it through. I acted on impulse.

I wrapped my arms around Percy's neck and hugged him close. I had to stand up on my tip toes to reach him. He hugged me back and I whispered in his ear, "I just am."

I'm not exactly sure how long we stayed like that. I just remember that when we left the Big House, it was dark outside.

Percy and I split our ways, but before I walked into my cabin and he walked into his, I called to him.

"Thanks!"

"For what?" Percy yelled back.

"Everything."

I walked into my cabin and Savannah was singing.

"If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses, sink me in the river at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song."

The whole cabin was sitting in a circle on the floor and Savannah was playing her guitar.

I sat down beside Hallie, mesmerized by Savannah's singing.

Her song really hit home.

"The sharp knife of a short life. Well, I've had just enough time."

I think she was singing this for Grover. I really badly wanted to stop the singing and run and get Percy.

"Savannah, wait! I have an idea."

Savannah stopped playing and looked at me with curiosity.

"Come with me."

"The ballad of a dove. Go with peace and love. Gather up your tears keep em in your pocket, save them for a time when you're really gonna need them. The sharp knife of a short life well, I've had just enough time. So put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls," Savannah sang to Grover.

"Grover if you can hear me, we really want you to wake up. We miss you. Just please," Percy whispered.

Grover moved slightly.

"Percy," I nudged Percy.

Percy looked over at Grover and he moved.

"Grover?"

Grover groaned.

"Grover!"

Savannah ran to get Jessica.

"He's awake," Jessica told us.

"Hey guys," Grover said groggily.

"Shhh," Jessica shushed him. "You need to rest."

"We'll see you tomorrow, Grover. Sleep good." I blew Grover a kiss and he smiled.

I didn't realize I was holding Percy's hand until we left the room.

We blushed and let go.

"I told you," I told him.

"You did."

"Well, good night," I told him.

"Yeah, good night," he turned to walk away, but I caught his hand. I kissed his cheek then I turned and ran back to my cabin.

**Did you like it? Please review! And yes, I realize the song didn't do much in this chapter... Please review!**


	7. Farmer's Daughter

**here's my next chapter! Please review! Also, I have nothing against that perfume! I love that perfume!**

The next day, I awoke to someone shaking me.

"Chiron's back!"

I jumped up and quickly changed into my nice jeans and a clean camp shirt. I brushed my hair and pulled it back into a half-pony and put in my owl earrings, my bead necklace, and the silver bracelet my friend from back home gave me as a birthday present to match my earrings.

I knocked on Percy's door on my way and barged into the cabin.

"Rise and shine! It's a beautiful day in Camp Half-Blood!" I cried.

He jumped and nearly fell out of his bed.

"Smooth move. Hurry up and get dressed. Chiron's here."

Percy slowly got out of his bed.

"I'll meet you outside in three minutes, Jackson," I said as I walked out the door and slammed it.

Exactly three minutes and 36 seconds later, Percy came out of his cabin.

"You're late," I told him as we began to walk.

"Yeah, by like 30 seconds," he said.

"36 to be exact, but that's besides the point. We need to hurry," I told him.

"Just chill, Annabeth!"

"Yeah, Annabeth, just chill," Savannah said as she came up and fell into step with us.

I crossed my arms. "I'm just nervous."

"Why?" Percy asked.

"What if they don't like me, I mean us. What if they think we're all weird and Chiron doesn't think I did a good job being leader of the camp?" I asked.

"I doubt he'll think that. You did an awesome job," Percy commented.

"Thanks."

I couldn't help but blush at the compliment after what happened last night.

Percy held the door open for us and I saw Chiron immediately.

"Chiron! Welcome back!" I cried.

"Annabeth! Percy! Savannah! How nice to see you!" Chiron said.

"Where are the guests?" I asked.

"They're settling in. They should be out in a minute," Chiron said just as three people made their way in the room. There was a man, a younger guy (probably in his early twenties), and a girl about the same age as the young guy. I couldn't help but notice that the young guy was a tiny bit cute.

"Bob, Jason, and Catherine, this is Annabeth and Percy," Chiron said.

I shook Bob's and Catherine's hand.

I went to shake Jason's when he took my hand and kissed it.

"Enchante madamousille," he said in a French accent. **(A/N I have no clue how to spell that!)**

"Um, ok," I said.

Catherine giggled. "He's just kidding."

"Right." I gave him a look and then rolled my eyes. Percy smirked at Jason.

"At least I tried," Jason said and winked at me.

"Could you at least behave while we're here instead of picking up girls?" Catherine said.

"I could," Jason said. "But what fun would that be?"

I huffed and turned toward Chiron.

"Which cabin are they staying in?" I asked him.

"Well, I thought Jason could be with Percy and I'm not too sure about Catherine, but we'll find her a place," Chiron said.

"Sorry," I said to her.

"Oh, it's, uh, cool."

Chiron was chatting with Bob, so I decided to show Catherine and Jason the camp.

"C'mon, Seaweed Brain," I said. "Let's show them around."

"Yeah, Seaweed Brain," Jason said. Percy narrowed his eyes at him.

"That's kind of my thing," I told Jason.

"Yeah," Percy said.

"Percy would you mind showing Jason around? I'm going to take Catherine around the cabins," I said.

"Sure," Percy said in a monotone voice.

"Thanks! See y'all later!" I called.

"Wait! Annabeth!" Percy said.

"Yeah?"

"Did you just say 'y'all'?" he asked.

"Oh my gosh. I think I did!" I told him.

We started cracking up as we parted ways.

We were about to enter the Aphrodite cabin when Catherine decided to start a conversation.

"So, how long have you two been dating?"

If I were drinking water, I would have done a spit take right then and there.

"Uh, we aren't?" It came out as a question.

"Seriously? I could never tell by the way you two act around each other," Catherine said.

"Well, we're just friends," I told her.

"Oh."

"Hey Annabeth!"

"Oh, hey Savannah. This is Catherine."

"Hi!" Catherine said.

Savannah smiled. "Where y'all going?"

"I'm taking Catherine around the cabins," I informed her.

"Oh, fun. Mind if I come?" Savannah asked.

"Sure," I told her.

So the three of us made our way to the Aphrodite cabin.

I pushed open the door and almost gagged. Savannah, on the other hand, did.

Catherine's eyes grew wide and took a huge whiff.

"Is that Chance by Chanel?" she cried.

"Oh my gods! Of, like, course!" Stacy cried.

"I have been wanting this sooooo badly!"

And that's how, almost instantly, Catherine turned into one of…_them_.

"Then have some! We have loads!" Stacy lead Catherine into the cabin.

With my hand over my nose and mouth, I handed over Catherine's luggage. "Catherine, you'll be staying here."

I'm not particularly sure they heard me, but who cares. As long as I can get the heck out of there!

Savannah and I ran back to the Athena cabin, coughing and trying not to gag.

We burst open the door and both took deep, loud breaths.

"Air!" I cried. I ran and flopped on my bed.

"Whew! What is that smell?" Michael cried.

"Apparently, Chance by Chanel," Savannah said. "My throat burns!"

"Finally!" I cried. "She is a daughter of Athena!"

Everybody laughed as Savannah rolled her eyes. But, she was smiling.

"Hey, I want to talk to Chiron. Will you go with me?" I asked her.

"Sure," Savannah replied.

We walked to find Chiron. He was talking to Bob again.

"Oh! Bob! This is Savannah," Chiron said.

"How're you doing?" Bob said with a thick southern drawl.

"I'm doing fine!" Savannah nearly cried. "Where're you from?"

"I'm from South Carolina," he replied.

"I'm from Georgia!" Savannah said.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet a fellow southerner," Bob said.

"Same here!"

They began to talk about life in the South and other things I really had no idea what is was.

"Well, I guess I'll leave then and go find Percy," I said.

"You do that! See you later, Ananebeth."

"Bye!"

Later that night at the campfire, Bob had a story for the camp.

"Now, who wants to here a story about when I first left my house to find work?"

Everyone raised their hands. We all loved Bob's stories.

"Well, I heard this guy needed some help on the farm, somebody with a truck and two strong arms. So I pulled up and said 'I'm your man. I could start right now' and we shook hands. He said 'the fence needs fixin', the peaches need pickin' and the cows need bringing round.' "

"Cows?" Stacy's nose scrunched up.

"Yeah. They were on a farm," Savannah said to her.

"Right," she flipped her hair and turned back to Bob.

"Anyway, I was hauling hay and feeding the hogs and that summer sun had my sweating like dog. So I cooled off in the creek. Then it was back to work in that daggum heat. I was cussing out loud, thinking 'bout quitting. Looking back now, I'm sure glad I didn't. 'Cuz, just when I thought it couldn't get no hotter, I caught a glimpse of the farmer's daughter," Bob told us.

Now, the Aphrodite girls were hooked.

"Yeah, she was just getting home from Panama City. She was all tanned up and really pretty. When her eyes met mine, I was thinking I sure like my job. We were down by the river all night long, that one night. Yeah, when the sun came up, I was sneaking her home and I had to drag my butt to work. I can still remember the smell of her perfume."

"Aw!"

"I'd be on the tractor, she'd by on my mind. With that sun beating down on this back of mine. And just when I thought it couldn't get no hotter, I fell in love with the farmer's daughter."

"That was really sweet!" Stacy said. "Did you get married?"

Bob nodded his head. "We sure did. And I still work on that farm."

"When I was younger," Savannah said. "I always wished that something like that would happen to me."

"That's sweet, Savannah," I said.

"Yeah, I'm a farmer's daughter," she replied.

"Wow dude," Tyler's friend said to Tyler. "Looks like you know how Bob's feeling."

Tyler's eyes grew wide and he punched his friend in the arm. "Shut up!"


	8. I'll Walk

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter! I know it's a little cheesy and a little odd and it's definitely NOT my best! But, I'll make up for it on the next chapter!**

I was in the sword arena watching Percy sword fight with one of the Ares' daughters. I think her name was Beatrice. She was mid-height and had unruly mud-brown hair. She obviously had never heard of "washing-machine" and her clothes were wrinkled and very dirty. She looked ready to kill-literally. That look in her eyes could have blown her father to bits.

Percy ducked just as she was about to slice off his head. She was not happy. They fought and fought until finally, Percy won. I cheered.

"He's really good," Savannah commented by my side.

"Yeah. He could teach you some stuff if you wanted. Don't tell him this, but he's better than I am," I said.

"Wow. Nice biceps, too," Savannah said.

"Oh yeah," Catherine agreed.

I looked over at Percy. "Oh, I guess they are."

Savannah cocked a smile at me. "Like you didn't know."

"I never noticed! Honest!" I said. Catherine giggled.

"Whatever, Annabeth." She had a victory smile on her face.

"I haven't!" I said.

"Haven't what?" Percy said from behind us. I whirled around and plastered a fake smile on my face.

"Nothing. Uh, good job," I told him.

"Thanks," he said.

I turned back to Savannah and I felt something hit my face. Hard. I fell back and hit the ground.

"What was that for?" Percy yelled. I could feel his hands trying to lift me up.

"Just thought I'd warn you, Jackson, with a little threat. Beat me again, and something worse than this will happen to your little girlfriend," Beatrice said.

My head was throbbing.

"It hurts," I groaned.

"I know," Savannah said by me. "Pick her up, Percy. We need to take her to Chiron."

"Ow!" I cried out and winced in pain. "There's a ringing noise in my head. It hurts!"

"You're going to be okay Annabeth. Chiron will make it go away," Percy said.

They took me to Chiron and he examined me quickly.

"I'm going to give her something that will help with the pain, but it will knock her out."

"Okay," Percy said.

"C'mon, Perc. She'll be fine," I heard Savannah say.

Please stop talking!

I felt Percy grab my hand.

"Let go of my hand. Right now I'm hurt. You don't understand. Please just be quiet. Later we can talk. Just go, don't worry."

And that's when I blacked out.

I awoke to a throbbing pain in my head. I slowly lifted my hand and brought it to my head.

"Ouch!" I said.

"Annabeth?"

"Yes?" I called out weakly.

"It's me, Percy," Percy said.

"Please, Percy. Come and hold my hand. I'm kinda hurt, and I don't think I understand," I told him.

"Well, Annabeth," he grabbed my hand. "Someone punched you and you fell backwards and hit the back of your head on the cement floor. You have a concussion."

"What's a concussion?" I asked. I felt as if I was talking funny.

"I'll tell you later. I need to go get Chiron and tell him you're awake," Percy said.

"No! Please stay! Don't worry! I'm fine, please don't leave me," I said.

"Okay," he said. "I won't leave you. I'll stay by your side."

"Do you promise?" I asked groggily.

"Yes. I promise."

And that's when I blacked out again.

I awoke again to the sound of Chiron.

"Good morning Chiron!" I yelled.

"Oh!" Chiron said, startled.

I giggled.

"Wutcha doin?" I asked him.

"I'm talking to Percy," Chiron said slowly.

I turned my head towards Percy.

"Hey Percy!" I said. "Come hug me!"

Percy looked at me like I was crazy and looked at Chiron.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked.

"Who? What's wrong with who?" I asked Chiron.

"Nobody," Chiron said to me. "I've given her something to stop the pain. She'll be a little loopy for about a day. She should be fine enough to walk around today. But, she won't remember any of this."

"Who are we talking about? Percy you never gave me my hug!" I said.

Percy bit his lip then looked at Chiron. Chiron nodded.

Percy slowly stood up and came over to me. I threw my arms around his neck and he almost fell backwards.

I giggled.

"I'll leave you two," Chiron said.

"Hey Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Guess what?" I cried giddily.

"What?"

"I have a secret!"

"What's that?"

"Guess how much I love you!" I whispered.

Percy smiled. "How much?"

"This much! I love you this much!" I threw my arms out wide.

Percy looked at me sadly.

"I love you, too, Annabeth," he said.

"Why do you look so sad?"

"Because you'll never know for real."

**(A/N Sorry for all of the spaces between moments!)**

Percy took me out of the room, and we went to find Savannah. When I saw her, I ran up and hugged her.

"Savannah!" I cried.

Savannah's eyes widened in alarm.

She hugged me, but over my shoulder she said, "What's wrong with her?"

"She's on loopy pills," Percy explained. I giggled.

"Oh. Interesting."

"And we have to watch her."

Savannah sighed. "This will be odd."

We walked to the horse stables and Percy picked me up and sat me on a horse.

"Um? Maybe my memory's a little foggy, but didn't she fall off of one of these things about a month ago?" Savannah asked.

Percy stopped. "You're right. Maybe we just won't fly."

"Good plan."

"Man, she hits her head a lot, doesn't she?" Savannah asked.

Percy laughed. "This summer she does. Hopefully, it won't damage her brain like it does to normal people."

"So that's what happened to you!" Savannah said.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Ha ha."

"I know," Savannah smiled.

I petted my horse and then it began to walk.

"Oh my gosh!" I yelped.

"It's okay. It's okay. It's a nice horse," Percy said.

"I know. It likes you," I said. "So, I know I can trust it."

Percy looked at me. Then at Savannah.

"Chiron said she won't remember any of this."

"That's too bad," Savannah said.

The horses walked out of the stable. I knew they were talking about me.

And I was so afraid it was true.

**The song was "I'll Walk" by Bucky Covington. I know it really doesn't have much to do with this chapter, but oh well! Review please!**


	9. I'm Only Me When I'm With You

**Hey guys! Here's my next chapter! I have a feeling you'll like this one... ;)**

I woke up the next day to Percy, Savannah, and Catherine in my face.

"What are you guys doing?" I said.

"Do you think she's okay?" Savannah whispered.

"Chiron said she would be," Percy replied.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked them.

"Annabeth? Are you okay? Did you sleep good?" Percy was talking to me as if I was stupid.

"It's 'sleep well', Seaweed Brain. And duh, I'm okay. Would you mind getting out of my face?" I asked.

"She's back," Percy said as he took a step away from me.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," I said to them as I got up and made my bed.

"Of course she doesn't," Savannah said.

"You don't? Not one thing?" Percy asked worriedly.

I shook my head. "What am I supposed to remember?"

Percy sighed. "Beatrice hit you."

"She did?"

"Yeah," Percy said.

I thought back. "The last thing I remember is you winning a sword fight against her."

"Yeah. And then she hit you."

I vaguely remember something hard hitting my face and then something hard coming from the back.

"Wait. Is that what that was?" I asked. "I remember something hitting my face and then something hitting the back of my head."

"Yeah. You fell back and hit your head on the cement," Percy said.

"Gosh. I guess I'm clumsy this year," I commented.

"No kidding," Savannah said.

I walked to the bathroom and nearly screamed when I looked in the mirror.

"Oh. My. Gods."

I had a black eye and a huge bump on the back of my head.

"Um," I said as I walked back out into the cabin. "Could you guys leave. I kinda want to be alone."

They nodded and began to leave.

"Wait! Savannah! I want you to stay."

"Okay," Savannah walked over to me.

When they were gone, I burst into tears.

Savannah blinked. She was not ready for that.

"What's wrong?" she asked me gently.

"Everything! Look at me! I've got a black eye, my head hurts, I've got a huge bump on my head, and I can't remember anything!" I cried.

Savannah slowly wrapped me in a hug.

"It's okay," she said.

When I stopped crying, Savannah pulled me into the bathroom.

"Take a hot shower and then, I'll do your hair," she said.

I sniffed. "Okay."

I took my shower, letting the hot water wash the tears from my face. I was probably in there for forty-five minutes. I got out and dressed in jean shorts and a camp half-blood t-shirt. Savannah came in the bathroom ad made me sit in a chair. She brushed my hair and lightly blow-dried it. She got a comb and parted it on the side.

"You've got really pretty hair," she said.

"Yours is the same color," I told her.

"Yeah, but it doesn't curl the way yours does."

I didn't know how to reply to that.

"Uh, thanks?"

"No problem."

I winced every time she brushed over the bump. I wasn't sure what she was doing, but I was surprised to see my hair in a french braid when she was done.

"Wow," I said.

"Thanks. Now come on. Let's do something," she said. She pulled me out of the cabin and we went to find Percy and Catherine.

We found them sitting on the steps of the Poseidon cabin.

"Catherine! I just remembered you seriously need to hear this song!" Savannah exclaimed.

I groaned as she pulled out her Ipod.

I sat beside Percy.

"So what did I miss that I can't remember?" I asked him.

"Well," he got this goofy grin on his face. "You had a secret."

I widened my eyes. "What was it?"

"Well," he smiled wide and threw out his arms. "You love me this much!"

My jaw nearly hit the floor and I knew my face was turning it's 14th shade of red.

"Did I really say that?" I asked him, mortified.

"You really did," he said.

I hid my face in my hands.

"What else did I say?" I asked, peeking through my fingers.

"Well, you wanted me to give you a hug," he said. "And you were very enthusiastic."

"That's embarrassing," I said.

"It was cute," he said.

"I was cute? Really? I behaved like an idiot!" I cried.

"You'll never know for real, you know," Percy said.

Why did that feel like de-ja-vu?

"Have you said that before, Seaweed Brain?" I asked.

He turned red. "No."

"Yes you have!" I said. "I remember!"

"You do?" his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Yes! I just can't remember what I'll never know for real," I said.

"Good."

"What won't I never know for real?" I asked him.

"It's not important," he said.

"But, I want to know!" I said.

"I'll tell you later," he said.

"Please?" I asked.

"No," he said.

"But, Percy!"

"Let's go Annabeth," Percy said. He pulled me up.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said.

"You're being weird!" I said.

"Right. I'm not the one that doesn't remember what I told you yesterday!" Percy cried.

I stepped back, shocked. Percy's never yelled at me before.

"I can't help that someone punched me! She only punched me because of you!" I yelled back.

"I also can't help that I won that battle, Annabeth! Please don't make me feel more bad than I already do for not saving you!" Percy said then stocked off.

I stood there.

"Annabeth," Savannah started.

I sighed. "I wish I could just remember what he told me."

"If he wants you to know, he'll tell you. Just give me some time to think."

"Okay," I said.

Then, I started walking.

"Where're you going?" she called after me.

"To find Percy."

I heard her sigh loudly. "C'mon, Catherine."

I walked all over the camp looking for him. Where the heck did that Seaweed Brain go?

I finally found him in his cabin.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," I said as I walked quietly in.

He didn't reply.

"Percy?" I asked him. No answer. "I'm sorry."

Percy looked up at me.

"Meet me tonight when it gets dark at the beach."

"Sure," I said.

He smiled in response and walked out the door.

So that's how, when it got dark that Friday night, I was outside at the beach.

"Percy?" I whispered into the darkness.

"Hey!" he said from behind me. I jumped three feet in the air.

"Percy!" I cried. He laughed.

"Glad you could make it," he said.

"Right," I said. "Glad I could be here."

We walked down by the water. It was peaceful at night. I enjoyed it.

"Look at the stars," Percy said.

I looked up. "They're beautiful."

"If you could have anything in the world right now, what would you have?" I asked him suddenly.

"Everything I need is right here by my side," Percy replied.

I'm glad he couldn't see my face in the darkness, because I was smiling.

"What would you have?" he asked me.

"Well, I gotta say, I guess I'd want you, because even though you drive me crazy half the time, the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true."

"What do you feel?"

"I'm not sure. It's a good feeling. I mean when I with you, I don't try to hide my tears, my secrets or my biggest fears. Cuz, through it all, Seaweed Brain. No one gets me like you do."

"That's weird Annabeth. I feel the same about you," Percy said.

I laughed. "What are we doing?"

He cocked a smiled at me. "I'm not sure. I didn't expect to be talking about this to you."

"Me neither."

Then, I was soaked.

"Percy!" I cried.

He laughed.

"You're so mean!" I said. "Dry me!"

Then I noticed Percy was really close to me.

"Seaweed Brain," I said shakily.

"Do you always call me that when you're nervous?" he asked.

"No!"

Percy laughed.

I took a deep breath. "Are you going to dry me?"

Percy's face was red. I guess he just noticed the proximity of our faces.

"Uh," he said.

"I'm only me when I'm with you," I said before I kissed him.

I pulled back and said, "Uh, good night."

"Yeah, you too," he said blinking back at me.

I turned and started walking to my cabin.

"Wait!" I said quickly. "Let's not tell Savannah."

"Good idea," Percy said.

We smiled at each other.

"We're still friends right?" he asked.

"Of course," I said.

"Cool. Goodnight Best-Friend," Percy said.

I laughed. "Yeah, Goodnight Best-Friend."

**Did you like it? They're not together... yet... I have something good up my sleeve! Please Review!**


	10. Enchanted

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long, but I was busy writing this super long chapter! It's like over 3,000 words, so you're welcome! haha! **

The next few weeks were kind of boring. Catherine, Jason and Bob left. We went on as usual and nothing eventful happened. Savannah and Percy and I hung out as usual and we never told Savannah about the kiss-type-thing as promised. I knew she could tell something was going on between Percy and I, but there was a part of me that hoped nothing like that would happen, so we wouldn't ruin our friendship forever. Percy and I had been through a lot. I didn't want to lose him yet.

"I have an announcement to make!" Stacey was standing on a table in the cafeteria in stilettos. I was waiting for her to fall.

When there was complete silence, she made her announcement.

"We're going to have a ball to celebrate the end of summer!"

Excuse me?

"We'll be passing out flyers at the end of lunch giving all the deets!"

You've got to be kidding me.

"A ball?" I said to the rest of my siblings.

They all sighed. "It seems so."

"That stinks," I said.

"No, y'all! It could be fun," Savannah tried.

"I highly doubt anything planned by the Aphrodite cabin will be 'fun'," Malcolm said.

"Y'all could have a good time! I mean, there's always good food right?" Savannah asked.

"Probably," I admitted. We've never had a dance or a "ball" here before.

"Well then! There y'all go! Good food!" Savannah concluded.

I smiled at her effort.

I began to gather up my things.

"And besides, you don't have to have a date," I told them as I got up. I turned and nearly collided with Percy.

"Percy! Hi!" I said.

"Hi, Annabeth," Percy said.

"So, how are things?" I asked, politely.

To be honest, Percy and I haven't talked much lately. We weren't fighting or anything.

"Fine. I, uh, kind of need to talk to Malcolm about something."

"Okay, I'll see you later," I said as I walked away.

Savannah was beside me instantly. "What's up with you two?"

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"You guys barely talk, you barely hang out, and you barely made small talk," she said.

"We've just been busy," I said to her.

"Right. Too busy for your best friend?"

"It's complicated."

"I'm sure it is."

"It is!"

"Whatever, Annabeth. I'm just saying, you guys seem to be drifting apart," Savannah said.

"We are not. I've actually made plans with Percy in the arena this afternoon." A lie.

"Oh, that's good," Savannah said. "Time for you two to bond."

"Uh-huh. I'm super excited." Also a lie.

"See you, Annabeth," Savannah said.

"Yeah, bye," I said.

When she had disappeared, I spun on my heal and went searching for Percy.

When I found him, I was in a frantic mess.

"We're going to the arena this afternoon, okay?" I told him.

He looked startled. "Okay."

"K'bye," I said.

That was weird.

I was walking back to my cabin for no apparent reason when I found Savannah laughing with Tyler.

I walked over to them.

"So you're going to that Aphrodite dance?" Tyler asked Savannah.

"Yeah," she said.

"Would you maybe want to sing with me?" he asked her.

Her eyes lit up. "That'd be so much fun!"

"Cool. Oh, hey Annabeth. Bye Savannah. Annabeth." Tyler nodded in my direction and walked away.

"So I guess I'm now singing at the dance," she said.

"I guess so."

"Take that!" I yelled as I thrusted my sword towards Percy and tripped him.

Percy jumped up and we started walked around each other in a circle. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Huzzah!" I said in-between laughs.

He smiled.

"You're going down," Percy said.

"In your dreams," I said.

He dodged to the left. I spun around quickly and poked him with my sword. My elastic that was holding my hair back broke and my blonde curls went everywhere.

It must have been distracting because Percy stopped and I hit him and he fell back. I put my foot on his chest.

"I win!"

Savannah was clapping.

Percy just looked up at me with an open mouth.

"Close your mouth Seaweed Brain, you'll attract flies," I said. He immediately shut his mouth and I helped him back up.

"Well, that was interesting," Percy stated.

I laughed. "Yes it was."

"That's so cute!" an Aphrodite girl came up and said to us.

"What?" Percy asked.

"You were so distracted by her beauty that you weren't paying attention and she got you."

My eyes grew wide and Percy blushed.

"Nu-uh! She just got a lucky shot."

"Okay then, you won't mind if Annabeth goes to the ball with one of my brothers?" she said.

Percy crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "'Course not."

"Annabeth is standing right here," I said.

"That's good. Because Annabeth is going to the ball with Scott," she said.

"Annabeth can answer for herself!" I cried.

"Okay then. I hope they have fun!" Percy said to her.

"Wait! I'm not going to the dance with Scott!" I cried.

"Okay then. It's settled. Annabeth will go to the dance with Scott and they will have a great time."

"Good," Percy said. She walked away and I stood there.

"Hey Percy?"

"Yeah?"

I punched him hard in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" he cried.

"Why did you set me up with Scott!" I cried.

"Because I was proving a point!" Percy cried.

"So? I don't want to go with him. Now I have no choice!" I yelled back at him.

"Shut up, you guys!" Savannah cried. "You fight like an old married couple!"

I crossed my arms and glared at Percy.

"You suck," I said to him.

"Love you too!" Percy said with a glare. We both spun on our heals and walked off.

I heard Savannah sigh from behind us.

"Why me?" she said.

I didn't talk to Percy at all until the day of the dance.

We crossed paths, me going to the rock climbing wall, him going to the art room.

"You still going with Scott?" he asked me.

I sighed. "Yeah. I didn't want to hurt his feelings."

"Oh."

"You got a date?" I asked him.

"No."

"Oh. See you later."

"Bye."

After my daily activities, I went back to my cabin where all the other Athena girls were.

"Annabeth! I got your dress," Savannah said.

It was lying on my bed. "Thanks."

I went over and picked it up. It was short (about two-three inches above the knees) and spaghetti strapped. It was silver and had a black band at the waist and tied in the back. It was pretty…

"Put it on," Savannah urged.

I sighed and lifted the shimmering fabric over my head. It fell perfectly.

Everyone oohed. I blushed slightly.

"Wow. You look great," she said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Come over here, Annabeth," my sister, Megan, said.

I walked over to her and sat down in the chair in front of her.

"I promise not to burn you," Megan said as she began to twist my hair onto a curling iron.

"My hair's already curly," I tell her.

"Yeah, but this will make you have big curls instead of your tight curls," she tells me. I listen to her. I shut my eyes for a few moments while she works on me. Then, Savannah puts stuff on my face.

"I don't like make-up," I tell her.

"I know. But we need to frame your eyes," she said.

I sigh. "Okay."

About thirty minutes later, Savannah hands me the mirror. I look at myself. My hair is in loose curls around my face and my eyes seem to sparkle. I notice that Savannah rimmed them in black and coated my lashes with mascara. I wore a silver-y eyeshadow and she dusted glitter on my eyes. I kind of liked it.

"Thanks," I tell her.

"No problem. Now it's my turn."

I watch her as she puts on her blue dress and puts her hair into a braid that goes does her back like Rapunzel. She does her own make-up, too, and I notice she seems a tad giddy.

She goes around and inspects everyone. Then she stands in front of us and gives us a pep talk.

"Okay, girls. Tonight, the Athena girls will shine. We're going to show everyone that it's possible to have beauty and brains!You all look fantastic."

We all smiled.

"Oh! And knock him dead." When she said this, she looked directly at me. I also noticed that she said "him" and not "'em" like "them". I wonder what she means.

We all emerged from the cabin in a pack.

We walked to the beach in silence, the wind blowing our hair. I knew we were all nervous.

"Hey guys?" Savannah said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Fat penguin."

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"I'm trying to break the ice," Savannah said and bursted out laughing.

I rolled my eyes, but everyone else laughed.

I immediately spotted Percy. He was wearing a black tux and was talking to someone. Scott. They both looked up simultaneously. Scott at the girls. Percy at me. He wore an expression of shock. I winked at him. He cracked a smile and I laughed.

"Hey guys," I said as I walked up.

"Wow," Scott said, looking me up and down. "You look… great!"

"Thanks, you too," I said.

"No really! I've never seen you like this," Scott said.

"My eyes are up here."

"Right."

"Um, let's go in," I said. I walked in with Scott and Percy on my heels.

Music was playing, and the Aphrodite girls were everywhere.

"Hey, I'm going to go get us some punch, babe," Scott told me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay," I said.

"Well, he seems like a prince," Percy said.

"Oh, shut up. It's all your fault anyway."

"How is it my fault?"

"You pretty much set me up with the guy!"

"I did not!"

"What are we talking about?" Scott said as he came up behind me.

"Nothing," Percy said.

Scott handed me my drink and I took a tiny sip. Savannah walked up to us.

"Have you seen Tyler? I can't find him anywhere!"

"Nope."

Savannah turned her head then stopped dead.

"Savannah?" I said to her.

"Found him," she said in a small voice.

I turned to where she was looking at. It was Tyler.

Tyler was dressed in a tux like the other boys except he had a blue tie, the same shade as Savannah's dress. He looked like a whole other person.

He spotted Savannah and walked over to us.

"Hey guys," he said.

"Dern, Tyler," I said, picking up Savannah's slang word.

He blushed. "Thanks."

Then, a slow song played.

"We better go set up," Tyler said to Savannah.

"Yeah, good call," Savannah followed Tyler over to the stage, leaving me, Percy, and Scott alone.

"Wanna dance, princess?" Scott asked.

I shrugged. Princess?

Scott lead me into the middle of the dance floor.

I put my arms on his shoulders and he placed his hands on my waist. We swayed around for a couple of seconds. His hands keep wandering farther and farther down. So, I made them go farther and farther up.

"I'm going to go get some punch, Princess," Scott said.

"Whatever," I told him.

I went over to Percy.

"How's Scott?"

"A really bad word," I told him.

He laughed. I guess we were back on our regular terms.

Scott came back with my drink.

"Here you go, Princess."

I brought the drink up to my lips and almost took a sip, but I smelled something funny.

"Did you spike my drink?" I cried.

Scott blinked. "Uh, no?"

I punched him in the gut and he fell to the ground. I stood over him with my arms crossed. I crouched down near his ear.

"_Nobody calls me Princess_," I said to him through my teeth. I stood up and stepped over him.

"C'mon, Percy," I said. Percy smirked at Scott and followed me.

"Jerkface," I muttered under my breath.

"Is that the best you can do?" Percy asked me.

"I can come up with some other words, but they're not suitable for some campers' ears," I said.

Percy laughed.

"Um, hey, everybody," we heard over the speaker. Savannah. "We're going to sing a couple of songs for you guys, so I hope you enjoy. This first one is dedicated to my favorite couple out there! I hope you know who you are!"

The music played and she began her song, "There I was again tonight, forcing laughter faking smiles, same old tired lonely place. Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy, vanished when I saw your face. All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you."

"Hey, wanna dance?" Percy asked me.

"Sure," I let him grab my hand and we began to dance.

"This night is sparkling, don't you let it go, I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew, I was enchanted to meet you!"

This song was really pretty. Savannah sang it perfectly. I looked up into Percy's sea-colored eyes.

"The lingering question kept me up 2am, who do you love? I wonder till I'm wide awake Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door I'd open up and you would say, It was enchanted to meet you All I know is I was enchanted to meet you This night is sparkling, don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home I'll spend forever wondering if you knew This night is flawless, don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you This is me praying that this was the very first page Not where the story line ends My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon I was enchanted to meet you Please don't be in love with someone else Please don't have somebody waiting on you Please don't be in love with someone else Please don't have somebody waiting on you This night is sparkling, don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home I'll spend forever wondering if you knew This night is flawless, don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you Please don't be in love with someone else Please don't have somebody waiting on you."

"Wow," Percy said.

"Yeah," I turned with him to clap.

Savannah hugged Tyler and he looked like he was about to faint.

"Aw. That's sweet," I said to Percy. "Look at them."

"Guy gets the girl. Wish that was true for me," Percy said looking over at me.

I was about to question him when Savannah started up another song and we were interrupted by a goddess.

"Hello children!" Aphrodite cried. Savannah stopped singing. Everyone looked.

"I'm glad to see you're having fun! I hope you don't mind us joining in!"

We all murmured.

"Procede, darlings!" Aphrodite said.

Athena appeared before me.

"Mother!" I said.

She smiled a somewhat sad smile. "Hello, daughter."

"Dad. What are you doing here?" Percy suddenly said.

"I have great news!" Poseidon said.

"What is it?" Percy asked.

"I've found you a girl," Poseidon said.

I stopped breathing for a second.

"Excuse me?" Percy said.

"She's perfect for you!" Poseidon went on. "She works in my underwater palace. She's the most beautiful woman in the sea! I've already arranged for you two to get married."

Percy was pale. For some reason, I felt like running away.

"But, I'm only seventeen!" Percy protested.

"I know! That's why you'll get married in three years," Poseidon had this all planned out. "What do you think?"

Percy looked at me frantically. I didn't say anything, just stood there.

"I'm… I'm… speechless," Percy said.

"Wonderful! You'll leave with me immediately to go meet your soon-to-be bride."

Poseidon pulled Percy with him. "We leave tomorrow."

Percy sent me a glance. I gave him a reassuring smile.

Savannah came running up to us.

"Annabeth?"

Athena turned. "Is this Savannah?"

Savannah stopped. "Yes. Mom?"

"Yes, child," Athena said.

Savannah had tears running down her cheeks.

She ran and gave Athena a great big hug.

They spent the rest of the evening talking. I just sat there and listened.

When we got back to the cabin later that night, Savannah confronted me.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

And with tears running down my cheeks, I answered her.

"Percy's getting married."

"So, I guess I'll see you next summer?" Percy said as he put his bags into the car.

"I guess," I said to him.

"Just so you know, last night was sparkling. I hope you know I was enchanted to meet you."

"I'll miss you," I told him.

"I'll miss you, too," he said.

Savannah came running up.

"Percy!"

"Hey, Savannah," Percy said.

"Don't forget to say good-bye to me now!" Savannah said.

Percy smiled and hugged her.

"I'll miss your Southern self, Savannah," Percy said.

"You'll hear me next summer!" Savannah said with a laugh.

"Bye, guys," Percy said.

We waved as he drove off. Savannah and I walked down the hill. I heard a slam of the breaks, but I'm sure I was only imagining it.

Then, I heard running feet.

I turned and Percy grabbed me in a huge bear hug.

"I couldn't leave without a hug," he said to me.

I smiled. "No, you couldn't."

Without thinking, I kissed him lightly.

"See you next summer," I said to him.

"See you next summer," he promised.

I turned and walked down the hill once again.

"What's wrong?" Savannah said. "Do you miss him?"

I shook my head. "This was supposed to be a summer to remember."

**Please don't hate me! This is going to be the second to last chapter, so it's not over yet ;) The next chapter will be posted soon! Maybe today, but don't get your hopes up!**

**BTW, this song was "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift. **

**Please Review!**


	11. Who Are You When I'm Not Looking

**Okay. I lied. The next chapter will be the last chapter. I'm still working on that, but this is just for all you guys that wanted Savannah and Tyler to get together!**

The next day, I felt weird. Like a part of me was missing. I confided with Savannah, telling her all of this.

She smiled. "You're in love."

"Come again?" I said to her.

"You heard me," she laughed. "Annabeth's in love!"

"Shhh!" I said, covering her mouth. "Mom could hear you."

"Does this mean you're agreeing?" she said, a taunting smile n her face.

"No, I'm not agreeing." I crossed my arms.

She shrugged. "Whatever. You can quit lying to yourself."

"I'm not lying to myself!"

"Sure you aren't."

I threw a pillow at her.

"Shouldn't you be smooching it up with your boyfriend?" I said to her.

"Tyler is not my boyfriend!"

"Whatever," I said.

She rolled her eyes.

"You can call him you know," she said.

"I don't have his number," I countered.

"I could get it for you," she said standing up.

"Don't!" I reached for her.

She opened the cabin door. Tyler was standing there.

"Oh! Tyler! How's it going?" she asked.

"Savananh, I want to stop playing games," Tyler was holding a guitar.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Savannah. I need to sing this song to you. And you need to listen to the words."

"Okay."

He started to strum his guitar.

"My oh my, you're so good looking. Hold yourself together like a pair of bookends. But, I've not tasted all your cooking. Who are you when I'm not looking. Do you pour a little something on the rocks? Slide down the hallway in your socks? When you undress, do you leave a path? Then sink to your nose in a bubble bath? My oh my, you're so good-looking. Hold yourself together like a pair of bookends. But I've not tasted all your cooking. Who are you when I'm not looking? I wanna know, I wanna know, I wanna know. Do you break things when you get mad? Eat a box of chocolates 'cause you're feelin' bad? Do you paint your toes 'cause you bite your nails? Call up momma when all else fails? Who are you when I'm not around? When the door is locked and the shades are down? Do you listen to your music quietly? And when it feels just right, are you thinkin' of me? I wanna know, I wanna know, I wanna know. My oh my, you're so good-looking, but who are you when I'm not looking?"

Savannah stood there for a second.

Then, she flung her arms around his neck.

I slipped out the back door, because I knew they wanted their privacy.

**This song is by Blake Shelton by the way! It's AMAZING so check it out! Last chappie's coming soon! Review!**


	12. Speak Now Sparks Fly

**Okay guys, so here's my next chapter! (I warn you, Annabeth is a tad OOC...) It's not as long as my other one, but it's still a decent length! Hope you guys enjoy my maybe last chapter! I love you guys dearly! Mwah!**

**I don't own PJO! Only my character Savannah! (:**

I didn't see Percy the next summer. Or the next. And I didn't go to camp the summer after that. I was 20 years old and living it up at Yale with Savannah as my room mate.

I had almost forgotten completely about Percy until Savannah walked into our dorm one summer evening.

"Look what we got in the mail."

She threw an envelope at me. A wedding invitation. I snatched it up quickly.

It read:

"You are invited to celebrate the wedding of Perseus Jackson and Shelly McSand.

The wedding will be held at 6:00 P.M., July 15th."

I didn't even read the rest, I was so mad.

"How could he!" I cried.

Savannah came over and read the invitation.

"Shelly McSand?" she asked.

I huffed. "It's not funny!"

"Yeah. It kinda is."

"Yeah, you're right!"

We laughed for awhile.

"So are we going? It's in two weeks," Savannah asked me.

"Oh, we're definitely going."

_**Two Weeks Later**_

"Oh. My. Gods," Savannah said as I emerged from our hotel bathroom.

"You like?" I asked her.

I was wearing a pink strapless dress with a black sash around the middle. I was also wearing black peep toe heels.

"Yeah! But, what are you planning?" she asked me.

"Nothing. I just plan on making an entrance is all. I want to show everyone that I could care less," I said.

"So you're seriously over him?" Savannah asked me.

"Yes. This is just for fun," I smiled.

Savannah smiled back. "Okay. You ready?"

"Yeah! Let's go!"

We walked through the entrance of the church.

"You know Savannah, I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion," I said.

Savannah laughed.

"Right, but Percy is not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl."

"I already told you! I don't like him anymore," I said.

"I know! I'm just saying. Shelly McSand? Really?"

"Let it go, Savannah," I said to her.

We sneak in and watch Percy's friends and Shelly's snobby little family who are all dressed in pastels. Of course.

"I'll be in the restroom," I tell Savannah.

"Okay! Meet you in there!"

I walk past a room that's door is slightly open.

I see Shelley yelling at a bridesmaid. Her gown is weirdly shaped like a pastry. I almost laugh out loud.

I walk back to the entrance.

An usher, who I recognize as one of Percy's friends from his mortal school, gives me his arm.

"Hi," I say to him.

He smiles.

"I know you. You're Annabeth," he says.

"And you're Toby," I say.

"I am. Percy's said a lot about you," he says. I notice the sad look on his face, almost pity. We walk through the doors and all eyes turn toward me.

I notice Clarisse in one of the pews. I catch her eye and smile.

I look up. Toby has brought me over to Savannah.

"Thanks," I say to him.

"Don't mention it," he says back.

I sit down next to her.

"Where's Tyler?" I ask.

"He's a groom's man or something. Remember?" she says.

"Oh. Right," I say. Then, the room gets quiet.

I watch as the groom's men come in. Then, the groom, otherwise known as Percy.

He's gotten taller. And his boyish, teen features had matured. When I saw him, I couldn't deny the feeling I got.

He amazingly caught my eye. I drew in a sharp breath. His steps altered slightly. Then, he smiled, so I smiled back.

I was a bit distracted. I felt Savannah elbowing me.

"Stand up," she whispered.

I quickly stood to see Shelly walk in.

I wanted to punch her out.

Then, the preacher says, "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

There's a silence.

It's my last chance.

Without thinking, I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me.

Horrified looks from everyone in the room, but I'm only looking at Percy.

"Don't say yes, run away now, I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door, don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out."

It was silent, everyone looking at Percy.

Percy looked at Shelly. Then at his dad. Then back at me.

"Let's run away now, I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door. Baby, I didn't say my vow, so glad you were around when they said speak now."

I'm not exactly sure how I got there, but the next thing I know, I was in Percy's arms. I couldn't help the tears that flowed down my cheeks.

"Um… this is awkward," Shelly said from behind us.

Percy let go of me and turned around.

"Shelly… I'm really sorry about this, but you don't deserve to marry someone that's not going to make you happy."

Shelly smiled ruefully. "I guess you're right."

She took off her veil and dropped her bouquet.

She kissed Percy on the cheek. "Good luck."

She walked out of the church.

"You guys are free to go," Percy told everybody.

A couple angry McSand family members got up and left.

All's that was left was the gods and our friends.

"So, I'll see you later?" Percy said to me.

My heart stopped beating for half a second.

"What?" I asked.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did. I really didn't want to marry Shelly." Percy said.

"Oh," I said, my heart breaking, "right. No problem."

Percy smiled at me and then he walked out.

I walked over to Savannah.

"Let's go," I told her.

We drove back to the hotel in silence.

"Are you okay?" Savannah asked me.

"Of course!" I said.

We walked up to our room and Savannah turned the TV on just as it started to rain.

"I'm going out," I said.

"But, it's raining!" Savannah said as I shut the door behind me.

I took the keys and drove. I went into the first shop I saw and bought a rain jacket and an umbrella.

I began to walk the streets of New York. I let the tears run down my cheeks. I knew I wasn't okay. I couldn't believe he thought I was joking.

I don't know how far I walked, but my feet were aching in my heels. I didn't care too much.

I saw a couple walking down the sidewalk. They were sharing an umbrella.

"Hey Lidia?" the guy said.

"Yeah?" the girl replied.

"I just love the rain? Don't you?"

But, before she could answer, he kissed her lightly on the mouth.

She looked a bit flustered, but she said, "I love it."

I smiled at them as I passed, dabbing at my eyes.

I kept walking. I wasn't paying attention, and I ran into a man.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" he said. I had dropped my umbrella and he reached down quickly to retrieve it.

"Thanks," I said.

"Oh, you're all wet, let me get you - Annabeth?"

I looked up. The man had his hood over her head, and it was hard to see his face.

But I saw his eyes.

"Oh. Hello," I said.

"What are you doing out in the rain?" he asked me. He stood in front of me just, close enough to touch. Close enough for me to hope he couldn't see what I was thinking of.

"Well, Percy, I should be asking you the same thing," I said to him.

He stuttered, "I was just going for a… err….. walk?"

"Same here," I said.

We stood there for a moment.

"Why did you leave?" I asked him.

"Huh?"

"Why did you leave camp that day. Why didn't you talk to me? Why?" I was on the verge of tears, but I bit them back.

He looked down. "I didn't think you'd care."

"What do you mean?" I nearly yelled. "I'm your best friend!"

"Let's continue this conversation in my car," Percy said.

We walked down the street and I climbed into the passenger said of her car.

"Anyway," I said. "Why did you think that? Percy, you're my best friend."

"I know," he looked down. "But that's it. That's all we were ever going to be."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Us. It was always Annabeth and Percy-friends for life. Nothing more," Percy said.

I was silent.

"Nothing more," it came out as a whisper.

"No. I thought we had a spark. But, I felt like you were pulling back," Percy said.

"You felt that, too?" I asked him. "I could see sparks fly whenever you smiled. You got me with those green eyes."

Percy looked at me.

"Huh?" he said.

"You're green eyes. They're hypnotizing. That's why I sometimes can't look you in the eye," I said to him. Did I realize how much information I was giving out?

Percy smiled. My heart fluttered.

"There it goes again," I said.

"I love you're eyes, too," he said. "I like how they sparkle at two times."

"What two times?" I asked.

"When you laugh and when you see me," Percy said.

I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"So what does this mean?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure," he replied. "How about I take you out to dinner?"

I smiled.

"Yeah, Seaweed Brain," I said. His face lit up when I said his old nick name. "I'd like that a lot."

**So what did you guys think? I think this story was a really good one. It's kind of sad when a story ends, but I really enjoyed writing this one and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it! I'm think about an epilogue... what do you guys think? Tell me in a review! (: **


	13. Epilogue: Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not?

**Hey guys! I realize it's been MONTHS since I've updated, but here's the long awaited Epilogue(: I hope you enjoyed my story and check out my others! I don't own anything!(: Love you, guys(: **

"How exactly am I supposed to get up there, Seaweed Brain?" I said to Percy.

"Don't worry, Wise-Girl. I'll catch you if you fall," Percy said. I glanced down at him, then looked away.

I climbed up the side of the house and almost slipped once, but, as Percy said, he caught me before I busted my butt.

About five minutes later, we were sitting up there on his momma's roof.

"So," Percy said. "How've you been?"

I laughed.

"Percy, you saw me three weeks ago," I said to him.

"Right, but that was 21 days too long," Percy said.

I smiled at him. I had been extremely busy with college and such lately.

We sat there for a couple of minutes, silently. My heart was beating on overdrive. I looked over at Percy and his foot was shaking. I knew he only did that if he's nervous.

The air around us smelled of flowers and my perfume. I know. Me, Annabeth Chase, was wearing perfume. Only because Savannah made me!

I knew Percy had planned to kiss me tonight. But, I was afraid he was about to chicken out. What to do? What to do?

I remembered a song that Savannah had been singing the night before.

So, I turned to him and smiled.

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?" I sang. "Are we gonna do this or what? I think you know I like you a lot. And you're about to miss your shot. So, are you gonna kiss me or not?"

Percy brushed a hair out of my face and began to slowly lean in. I smiled before I pulled his face to mine.

He pulled away to see my smiling face. It was best kiss that I ever had. Except for that long one after that.

It was dark and the stars were sparkling as Percy climbed down the roof. I followed after him and was slightly surprised when Percy found my hand in the dark before we climbed back through his window.

Percy drove me home.

"Goodnight," I said to him before I got out.

"Goodnight," he replied. I walked a couple of steps before I looked back at him and winked.

I laughed all the way to my dorm.

I unlocked the door and Savannah was sitting on her bed with a raised eye brow.

"Uh, hello?" I said to her.

"An hour late I see," Savannah said.

I looked at the clock. Sure enough I was an hour late back than I said I would be.

"Uh, I'm sorry?" I said.

She smiled and bounced on her bed. Really mom? Are you sure she's my sister? "I can't act like that! How was it?"

"Fine," I said to her.

"Give me details!" she said.

"Savannah," I said to her, "act like a daughter of Athena."

"Oh right. Sorry. I'll stop," she said and turned away. Wow.

We spent the rest of the night in silence. Me doing my thing, she doing hers.

"Hey Savannah?" I said to her after a while.

"Yeah?"

"I think I might be coming down with something," I said.

"Why?"

"Because, I had this odd feeling in my stomach before I went to see Percy and it still hasn't gone away. It's worse, actually."

Savannah squinted her eyes.

"What does it feel like?"

"I don't know. Like I'm on a roller coaster, I guess, maybe I'm going to barf?" I said.

She smiled. "You're not sick."

"How do you know?"

"Because. I just do."

"Then what's wrong with me?"

"You'll soon figure that out." That's all she said. Then she turned and got in her bed and turned off her lamp, leaving me dumbfounded. She fell asleep with a smile on her face. I rolled my eyes and turned off the lamp and went to bed, too.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"I can't tell you."

"Seaweed Brain, you better take this stupid blindfold off of me soon!"

"Okay, Annabeth," he said. I knew he was rolling his eyes. "I see we've kept the idiotic nicknames, Wise-Girl."

I humphed at him trying to change the subject. "Are we there yet?"

"Five minutes, Annabeth!"

"Sorry."

Five minutes later, Percy opened my door and led me out.

"Can I take off the blind fold now?"

"No."

"Percy!"

"Patience, Annabeth."

I crossed my arms as he lead me to only the gods know where.

"Percy? Do I smell 'outdoors'?" I asked him as my heart did a flip, anticipating where I thought I was.

"Maybe…" he said. "I'm going to pick you up, so don't freak."

I felt his strong arms lift me off the ground, bridal style.

"Where are we going?" I asked him. I slowly lifted my hand to his face, lightly feeling for his lips.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Trying to kiss you," I said.

"Oh, no you don't. I'm putting you down now."

I rolled my eyes. I felt my feet squish into the ground as he set me down.

"Now, open!"

I flung the blind fold off and opened my eyes.

"Oh, my gods," I said.

Percy had taken me to the beach that was right beside the camp. He knew how much I loved this place. I took in a deep breath of the salty sea air that reminded me so much of him.

"It feels like home," I said as I looked to my side. No Percy. "Percy?" I spun around to find him down on my knee in the sand, holding a black box. I was speechless as I looked at the ring in the box. Instead of a diamond, it held a gem the color of the sea with a bunch of tiny little diamonds around the circumference.

"It's the color of your eyes," I whispered.

"What?" he asked. I blushed as he continued. "Nevermind. Anyway, Annabeth, I'm not too good with the mushy junk, but I have to be honest. I asked my mother to help me. And she told me this was the best way to do it." he cleared his throat. "I, uh, love you, Annabeth. And I knew it was for real when I saw you walking in the rain that afternoon."

"Percy, I…" had no idea what to say. So I said what I was feeling. "Are you gonna kiss me or not? I think you know I love you a lot."

He just stared.

"I'm waiting."

He slowly stood up and I pressed my lips to his.

We planned it for the middle of June, June 15th to be exact. When my father walked me down the aisle, Aphrodite cried and my mother smiled. When Chiron said say "I do" I did and Percy did, too. Percy lifted the veil and I smiled at him.

Then he said, "So, Wise-Girl. Are you gonna kiss me or not."

"The first one, Seaweed Brain," I said.

And that was definitely going to be a summer to remember.

**The End! Please Review(:**


End file.
